XMen Evolution: Scarlet Letters
by CharmedLover49
Summary: Season2 Scarlet is your average teen who soon discovers her powers!
1. Chap 1: Tears to shed

**Chapter One: Scarlet Letters**

The night was cold, pouring with rain and hard rocks of hail falling from the pitch black sky. As thunder banged and lightning flashed, a teenage girl at the age of fourteen sat quietly in the darkness of her living room with a letter in her hand.

_Dear Scarlet,_

_My beautiful Scarlet. Here is the last letter that I will ever write, and I hope that you and Danny will understand the fate I have come across. The fate of Death. I love you Scarlet, and even when I'm gone and you are grieving, I will still love you. It will seem as if your whole world is falling apart, but its not, and even if it does, you'll find away to put it back together with me by your side. please remember that I am always with you and tell him that I am sorry, and wont be their for his seventh birthday._

_From: Your guardian Angel and Loving Father_

Suddenly, her whole world was falling apart. She began to lose air faster than any normal person should. She closed her dark blue eyes as tight as she could, wishing that it would all go away, but even wishing wouldn't bring him back, not now, not ever.

"Scarlet..?" A little boy came from the shadows, small and innocent.

"Danny, what are you doing up so late? It 3:00 o'clock in the morning." Scarlett pushed away the tears with a brave smile. She faced her 6 year old brother with the best smile she could manage, but still, it wasn't enough.

"I had a bad dream that Daddy wasn't coming back... That he died in the war..." Scarlet looked away, knowing that she would have to tell him some day in some way.

"Danny... I have to tell you something..." Scarlet looked down at Danny with a breaking heart. "Daddy is going to be gone longer than accepted. But he wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much and that he's always with us, even though he's far away." Danny smiled as Scarlet sat there in painful silence. He deserved to know the truth, but she couldn't bring her self to tell him that their father was dead.

"I know that silly!" He laughed, running over to his sister and jumping into her lap. "He's just been gone for a long time, and with Mommy in Japan, its like we're alone." Scarlet's eyes where glued to his, the same brown eyes as her father.

Danny was only six, but looking at him was like looking at their father in different times. It was amazing how much they resembled each other, even there attitudes where the same. Childish, yet mature. Danny's eyes where filled with pure love and innocents, how could she tell him that his roll-model was dead? Danny kept smiling, thinking about how there Mom would react if there Dad went to Japan to see her.

"Hey Scarlet, do you think Daddy went to go see Mom in Japan?" He asked as Scarlet began to laugh.

"What makes you think he's in Japan?" She questioned as Danny stood up, facing her with arms in the air.

"Think about it CC! Daddy's been gone for a whole year! How could he live without seeing Mommy's beautiful eyes! He must be in Japan!" He said as Scarlet just smiled. Ever since Danny was two and was able to speak simple words, he called Scarlet CC, only because it was simpler to say. With a smile, Scarlet stood back up and grabbed her little brother, flipping over her shoulder and heading up the stairs.

"Whoa!" Danny laughed, remembering how his Daddy would carry him up the stairs like Scarlet did, over his shoulder. "Put me down you silly goose!" Danny loved to call her silly and add something after that, but CC didn't seem to mind, in a way, she actually liked it.

Scarlet reached the top of the stairs and put him down. Danny ran into his room while Scarlet fallowed. "Come on, come on! You have to read me a story!" He begged while grabbing his sisters hand and dragging her along.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Scarlet laughed as Danny jumped onto the bed and held up his favorite story of all time, 'Peter Pan Returns to never land.'  
>"I should have known" She said while grabbing the book and letting Danny sit in her lap.<p>

_"It was late one misty evening and Hook was sure that once again he'd found Peter Pans hideout. Hook and his blood thirsty crew went ashore, leaving the JollyRoger unguarded, and that's when Peter Pan arrived! He and the lost boys slipped aboard and there they found it- Hook's remarkable treasure! Peter told the Lost Boys they'd hide it and Hook would have to hunt them down to get it back! It was all a great game for Peter and the boys. And then, from out of the mist, he was there- the evil Captain Hook! A fierce and ferocious sword fight was fast underway and Peter was down for the count._

_"Give up, boy!" Capten Hook had peter at sword point, but never would Peter give in, not to him._

_"Never!" He shouted, using his feet to trip Captin Hook into falling off the ship._

_Splash! And at that moment, a shimmering magic covered the ship. It was Tinker Bell! And the JollyRoger lifted into the sky as Peter and the boys escaped with the treasure._

_"You've not seen the end of me, Peter Pan! I'll get you for this, if it's the last thing I do!" So you see, Danny, Hook will never win... not as long as there's faith, trust and pixie dust."_

Danny closed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms into the air and reaching for the sky, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I WILL UPDATE IF I GET 4 REVIEWS<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Begining

Scarlet made her way down stairs and into the living room. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, not now. If Danny heard, he would come running to her side and she would have to tell him what happened to their beloved father. That he died in the war. Scarlet began to walk toward the kitchen when a cold metal was pressed to the back of her head. At first she thought it was Danny, until she heard the gun cock.

"Who are you?" She demanded his name, but he just laughed.

"Turn around." He demanded in a voice that sent chills down her spine. Slowly, she put her hands in the air and turned around.

He was tall, but she couldn't see his face do to the lack of light.

"What do you want?" She asked as he smiled at her shaking words.

"Wheres the cash?" It wasn't a question, it was demand.

"I have a twenty in my pocket, but that's it." His eye brows turned angry and his voice hardened.

"Your lying, and I cant have that. Now, wheres ALL the money." He asked as she but her lip.

"I swear. Its all I have." She said as he slammed her against the wall.

"Liar! Your home alone, so yours parents must have left you something!" She looked him in the eyes and tried her best not to scream.

"That's all I have! The money was spent on food!" He grabbed her by the hair and pulled it back, forcing her chin into the air.

"Then I guess I have to take something else..." He said while pressing the gun to her neck.

"And what would that be?" She asked as he just smiled and grabbed her breast.

Scarlet's eyes widened as he slipped his hand under her shirt and uncontrollably sent her knee flying between his legs. Scarlet pushed him back and kicked him the chest, which sent him flying to the floor. Quickly she turned around and started running up the stares, but before she could reach the third step, he grabbed her foot and pulled her down. He started to kiss around her neck while holding down her hands.

"Stop it, you bastard!" She tried to knee him again, but this time it wouldn't work.

"Get off!" She demanded as her eyes began to glow white, which some how forced him to fly in the air, hit the ceiling, and land on the floor. She stumbled to her feet and saw that the man was floating ten feet in the air with his gun next to him.

"What the Hell..?" Scarlet's eyes where wide in surprise as he wiggled for his freedom.

"P-Put me down!" He demanded as Scarlet looked at her hands.

"How did I do that?" She thought aloud as the man fell to the ground and quickly stammered to his feet.

"Your a freak!" He said while pointing his finger and backing away slowly, so Scarlet smiled at his fear.

"I'm not a freak. Now get out of my house, before I call the cops." She warned as the man just glared.

"You might have powers girl, but I take orders from no one!"

Scarlet smiled while crossing her arms. "Then I guess I have to force you." and with the wave of her arm, she sent the man flying backward out the window.

"And this time, stay out!" She said as the man ran screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating, but I really need reviews! Its the only reason I write!<strong>


End file.
